Nostalgie
by anhelo
Summary: Slash RémusSirius, une falaise, le vent qui se léve et des souvenirs de la premiére fois qui reviennent en mémoire


ceci est un **slash **(relation homosexuelle très poussées)**Sirius/ Rémus** pas forcement un couple que j'ai l'habitude de mettre en scéne alors je vous demande un peu d'indulgence

Je suis allée verifier sur mon état civil, je ne suis toujours pas JKR, je fais pas d'argent avec mes fics

**Bonne lecture**

C'est juste une sensation que réveille le vent lorsqu'il balaie mon visage.

Je me tiens en haut de la falaise ou on était venu se promener. Du haut de nos 16 ans, mal à l'aise, on n'osait même pas se regarder, lentement on est redescendu vers le motel, le silence était lourd de sous entendu, nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson alors que nous marchions du même pas.

Nous étions certainement les seuls clients de cette taverne, le veilleur s'endormait sur son journal, il nous a tendu nos clés, en nous souriant, comme s'il savait, ce qui allait se passer dans l'intimité de nos chambres.

Nous sommes montés lentement, l'escalier en bois craquait sous nos pieds, tu as posé ta main tremblante sur la poignée de la porte tout en me lançant un regard incertain, je t'ai souri et tu as ouvert la porte.

La chambre n'avait rien de luxueux, nous n'étions guère riches à l'époque et nous ne le sommes toujours pas, un lit en fer forgé, sur lequel était posé un couvre-lit élimé et poussiéreux, des rideaux troués par endroit, une armoire bancale, une chaise sur laquelle on osait pas s'assoire de peur de se retrouver rapidement à terre voila de quoi elle était composée. Tu t'es retourné vers moi et j'ai pu lire dans tes yeux ton mal aise car tu ne pouvais m'offrir mieux, mais une fois encore je t'ai souri pour te rassurer, la chambre n'avait pas d'importance tout ce qui comptait c'était toi.

Je suis allé dans la salle de bain attenante afin de me délester de mes vêtements superflus et de reprendre un peu de contenance, je devinais que tu faisais la même chose dans la chambre. Lorsque je suis ressorti tu tentais vainement d'allumer des bougies que tu avais amenées, mais tu étais bien trop nerveux pour ça ! J'ai pris ta baguette et l'ai fait à ta place, en faisant cela ton dos s'est frotté contre mon ventre nu.

Tu n'avais jamais été du style intimidé, mais à cet instant tu n'arrivais pas à me regarder dans les yeux, je voyais ta pomme d'Adam monter et descendre avec difficulté, tes mains se sont alors posés avec appréhension sur mon torse, tu avais froid, j'ai eu un mouvement de recul que tu as mal interprété. Tu as rebaissé la tête, j'ai alors saisi tes mains et les ai réchauffé entre les miennes avant de souffler un peu dessus, tu as laissé échappé un petit rire nerveux, tu commençais à te détendre.

Mes lèvres vinrent effleurer les tiennes, lentement et avec grâce, je redécouvrais avec plaisir le goût de celle-ci, ta langue vint me taquiner afin que je lui laisse libre accès à ma bouche et c'est ce que je fis avec empressement. Une douce danse s'est alors mise en route, d'une sensualité folle, prélude excitant de ce qui allait arriver.

Tu gémis, et resserre ton étreinte, je sens tes bras s'accrocher autour de mon tronc, tes ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau sensible, tes lèvres se détachent des miennes et glissent le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou, j'enroule distraitement tes longs cheveux bruns autour de mes doigts.

Nous nous sommes légèrement déplacés vers le lit, je t'ai un peu poussé afin que tu puisses t'y assoire, j'ai détaché ta longue crinière qui est tombé en cascade sur tes épaules et me suis agenouillé devant toi.

A ton tour tu as plongé tes mains dans mes courts cheveux châtains, alors que les miennes jouaient avec l'élastique de ton caleçon rayé blanc et bleu, tu as soulevé tes fesses me permettant ainsi de te l'ôter avec plus de facilité, je t'ai regardé craignant de lire dans tes yeux la peur mais je n'y vis que du désir et de l'envie.

J'entrepris alors de réveiller complètement ton sexe à moitié érigé, mes doigts se promenèrent le long de tes mollets, remontant lentement mais sûrement vers ton intimité, j'enflammais la douce peau de tes cuisses avant de la goûter avec délectation, je te sentais remuer et désirer plus, mais nous avions toute la nuit devant nous.

La pression de tes mains se faisait plus importante sur mon crâne, tes gémissements plus nombreux mais cela n'était pas encore assez, je voulais t'amener au bord de la jouissance sans pour autant te l'accorder, t'amener au bord du précipice et te rattraper à la dernière minute, avant de me donner entièrement à toi.

Ton désir pour moi était à présent pleinement érigé, sachant très bien quelle allait être la prochaine étape, tu as posé ta tête sur le matelas, mes mains vinrent frôler la peau tendue et luisante de ton intimité, alors que je déposais de légers baisers sur le bas de ton ventre, sur la fine toison brune écrin de ce que je désirais le plus au monde. Lentement, j'ai entamé un mouvement de va et vient augmentant ainsi la fréquence de tes gémissements, je devinais ta tête balançant de chaque coté, ton dos s'arquer, ton souffle devenir plus court, tes dents se planter dans ta lèvre inférieure.

Ma langue vint ensuite taquiner tes bourses avant de remonter le long de ton érection pour embrasser le gland violacé ou perlait une goutte de pré lubrification, avant de prendre en entier ce pénis vibrant et pulsant contre ma langue. Tu bougeais légèrement des hanches mais craignant que tu ne me blesses par inadvertance, je t'ai immobilisé contre le tissu rêche. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, je te sentis te tendre sous moi, tes testicules se durcir, j'ai donc délaissé cette activité pour remonter vers toi et t'embrasser.

Tu as ouvert grand tes bras et je suis venu me réfugier à l'intérieur, la tête posée contre ton torse j'écoutais attentivement les battements de ton cœur, un peu de répit avant la bataille.

Nous étions ensemble depuis presque un an, nous avions déjà expérimenté les caresses buccales et manuelles, un ou deux doigts s'étaient aventurés un peu plus loin, mais nous n'étions jamais allés jusqu'à la pénétration. Pour quelles raisons ? Par peur de blesser l'autre certainement et peut être, parce que jusque là, nous n'avions pas senti le besoin d'aller plus loin.

De douces caresses réveillèrent avec habilité mes sens, m'obligeant à te regarder dans les yeux, ceux-ci étaient obscurcis pas le désir. Posé à coté de ta tête, le pot de lubrifiant que tu avais acheté spécialement pour cette occasion. Délicatement tu m'as fait rouler sur le dos et tu t'es installé sur mes hanches, ton fessier touchant ma virilité tendue, me faisant gémir sourdement.

Merlin rien que ce souvenir enflamme encore tout mon être !

Tu as redécouvert mon torse avec un amusement enfantin, laissant ta langue redessiner mes monstrueuses cicatrices, je réclamais plus toujours plus, désirant goûter à ce plaisir qui m'était encore inconnu, être rempli de toi, par toi , ne faire plus qu'un pour une courte éternité.

Lentement je t'ai vu descendre le long des courbes de mon corps, t'agenouiller entre mes jambes, te saisir de mes cuisses et les placer avec assurance sur tes épaules. Puis j'ai senti cette langue mutine et taquine venir frôler mon anneau de chaire, alors que tes ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau de mes hanches, je me souviens avoir eu le souffle coupé face à cette assaut inattendu et puis ta langue s'est infiltré dans mon intimité, timidement au début juste un tout petit bout puis avec un peu plus d'assurance par la suite.

Puis tu m'as fait signe de te donner le pot de lubrifiant, je l'ai attrapé avec maladresse et te l'ai tendu, tu l'as ouvert et as largement enduit trois de tes doigts, avant de me lancer un regard interrogateur. Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais m'enfuir, refuser alors que je n'attendais que ça depuis des jours ? Je t'ai à nouveau adressé un sourire pour t'encourager à continuer.

Tu as lentement enfoncé ton majeur à l'intérieur de moi, c'était étrange comme sensation, mais je t'encourageais à continuer, puis tu l'as fait sortir puis rentré et ainsi de suite pendant un temps assez long, lorsque tu as senti qu'il y avait assez de place tu as rajouté un doigt, je me suis crispé de douleur malgré toutes les précautions que tu avais prises , alors tu as tout stoppé pour reprendre plus doucement, puis tu as entamé des mouvements de ciseaux pour élargir encore cette cavité qui n'attendait que ta présence. Puis ce fut autour de ton annulaire de s'enfoncer au plus profond de moi, me faisant serrer les dents et m'obligeant à retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Pendant de longues minutes tu as essayé de me préparer à ce qui allait suivre, nous savions parfaitement que j'allais souffrir, une première fois est rarement agréable et ce quelque soit le partenaire, James nous avait prévenu, lorsque Severus l'avait dépucelé, il avait presque hurlé à la mort et ce malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour le Serpentard et toute la patience dont il avait fait preuve pour le préparer.

Et finalement tu as étalé une imposante quantité de lubrifiant sur ton sexe turgescent, tu m'as placé de telles façons que mes genoux prennent appui sur tes épaules, (alors que jusqu'à cet instant c'était mes cuisses qui occupaient cette place). J'ai senti ton gland poussé contre mon entrée avec difficulté tu as réussi à le faire pénétrer, puis tu as forcé pour que la moitié de ton sexe rentre à l'intérieur de moi, j'avais les larmes aux yeux, heureusement que tu étais trop absorbé par ce que tu faisais pour regarder mon visage sinon tu aurais tout stoppé.

Tu m'as laissé le temps de m'habituer un peu à cette présence déconcertante et puis tu as commencé de lent va vient t'enfonçant toujours un peu plus à l'intérieur de moi, j'arrivais à voir ton visage déformé par le plaisir, les yeux fermés tu savourais cette nouvelle expérience, mais bien vite tu te rendis compte que de mon côté ce n'était pas vraiment ça, tu as alors pris les choses en main en me masturbant suivant le rythme imposé par nos bassins.

Soudainement une flamme s'empara de moi, provoquant tressaillement et tension musculaire inhabituelle, ma tête basculée de tous les cotés alors que ma voix murmurait d'incompréhensibles mots, j'essayais d'attraper tout ce qui était à portée de main. Finalement se fut une explosion au niveau de mon bas ventre souillant ta main et nos torses, tu fis encore quelques mouvements fluides avant de te déverser dans mon corps. Tu t'es maladroitement retiré de moi et tu m'as pris dans tes bras.

Ce n'était peut être pas le moment le plus agréable de ma vie mais c'est certainement celui qui me rend le plus nostalgique. Je t'attends ça fait onze ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu, cela sera comme une nouvelle première fois.

Le vent balaie mon visage portant avec lui une odeur si caractéristique qui est celle de ta peau.

« Sirius…. »

« Rémus…. »


End file.
